Hwesta Evergreen
by Hwesta Evergreen
Summary: A Dark Elf at a wizard school! Is there really 4 wizard schools not 3? Hwesta will have to fight her self along with some evil critters! What will happen along the way? Will the Light Elves try to kill her or will she fall in love with there prince? Read
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Elvin land**

Hwesta was a strong and well mannered elf who was the most skilled rider of all the land. Her mother who she lover so very much, was her teacher. She had not seen her dad for 10 years and missed him much. He was fighting at the battle of the light elves. There has all ways been two kinds of elves the light elves who thought they were the best at everything, and then there was the dark elves who live in there forest, always content to taking care of there animals and the forest. Hwesta was not an ordinary elf she was the princess and she took great pride in that.

Hwesta had a younger brother the age of 7. She loved to ride in the forest with him on her Pegasus Black Flame, he all ways road on his small pony Fluke. Hwesta would cook with her mom and race her friends in flying races on there Pegasus's. She loved feeding the baby horses and swimming in the small lake behind her house. There was all ways one thing Hwesta wanted; she wanted to be a dragon racer.

Dragon racers were all ways men never boys or girls or women, no they where never thought strong enough to ride a dragon, but Hwesta thought she was, and in all her spare moments shed read her stories about dragon racers going in to battle and having great adventures. Her father had promised that when he got back from battle he would find her a dragon egg and let her race the dragons. Hwesta's life was like a farie tale almost perfect except for two things, the light elves, and the chnetiens. The chnitiens were like humans but with cheetah markings.

It is said that to reunite the elves the prince of the light elves and the princes of the dark elves has to fall in love and have a child, that child will be the key for it will be both a light elf and a dark elf. Many have fallen in love but the pregnant mother has always bin killed by a chnethian because they want desperately to beat the elves and if they unite under one flag the chnethians wouldn't stand a chance, but split up they would have the advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a girl, the age of 13. She was an elf of the Dark Woods. Her name was Hwesta Evergreen. This day she got a letter from professor Usilla the head mistress of Bodons School of witches and wizards. It said

We welcome your daughter Hwesta Evergreen who has been accepted at Bodons School of witches and wizards. She will be sorted at the school to one of the following school houses, seadomig, gorage, and tomage. All students must be equipped with a cauldron size 1, a wand, school robes, 5 quills size 3, 10 packs of parchment size 3, dancing with danger grade one, growing greens grade one, reforming your world grade one, levitating your life grade one, potions of our world grade one, flying on horse back grade one, creatures to die for grade one, and if they desire they may bring a cat, owl, snake, dog, or bird. They are to arrive at the stables of shimerwood at 9:00 am and in there seats at 10:00 am. We will be leaving at exactly 10:30 am. They are aloud to try out for or school Dolo teams.

Signed

Hwesta gave the letter to her mother who read the letter and smiled. "Off we go to Minon lane" her mother said with a smile. Hwesta did not want to go to Bodons. She knew she would be the only elf there just like her mother was. But her mother was so happy that she got accepted they she followed her mother to the stable. She mounted her 18.2 hand high white Arabian stallion. They road to Minon lane, when they arrived she put her horse into the golden stall. Her mom unhitched the mare and put her in another stall. When they walked out the stable door her father was there! He walked up to them. He was back from the battle of the light forest, and we won! He has been gone for four years.

He looked at me and said," Hwesta you have gotten so big, your brown hair is now down to your knees and as striate as the grass grows, your eyes aren't brown any more, what happened?"

"Well it turns out that I have the rare mood eyes of the elves," Hwesta said

"What are mood eyes Hwesta?" said her father

"Well they are when an elves eyes can change color when he or she changes there mood." Said Hwesta. She hugged her father and said" I have been accepted at Bodons School of witches and wizards." They walked to Cassie's Cauldrons, where they found the only green cauldron that is size 1. They looked at the price, which is 10 green gogs.

"What are gogs Mellony", her father asked?

"They are the wizard money", her mother replied. They walked on to Bobby's Books to buy the school books. When they bought the books they went to Harma's wands.

They had many different kinds of wands. They had unicorn hair wands, phoenix feather, centaur tail, and mermaid scales. The store ceaper Harma asked who Hwesta's parent were and she said," Korgen and Mellony". Harma gave two wands to Hwesta, one was like her mothers a phoenix feather oak 14 inch wand, and the other one is a unicorn hair and phoenix feather oak 15 inch wand. Harma handed her the 14 inch wand and she waved it and a balloon popped. Harma gave her the other wand and Hwesta waved it and a balloon slowly fell to the ground and hovered just in front of her face. Harma grabbed the wand and placed it on the counter Hwesta's parents bought the wand and handed it to Hwesta. This would be her wand for the rest of her life!

She bought the rest of her school items and walked to Pete Pets. When she entered there was a boy he was tall a strong looking. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was also here to buy a pet. Hwesta looked around and found the most beautiful snake in the world; she was 20 feet long and was green and black. She had brown eyes and a purple tounge. Hwesta showed the snake to her parents and they agreed to buy her.

Hwesta mounted he stallion Kmoochy, while her parents hitch the mare to the cart and loaded it with all her school supplies.

The next day Hwesta and her mother and father rode the cart to the Shimerwood stables. They found out that they would be riding a horse and there luggage would be carried in the carriage. The carriage was humongous just to move 20 horses had to pull it. Hwesta walked up to the stables and mounted one of the horses. There was one difference between her horse and these horses, these had wings. The horses that pulled the carriage had no wings.

Hwesta walked her horse up to one of the adults wearing a blue badge that said professor of Bodons School of witches and wizards. "Where are we supposed to go" Hwesta asked?

"Don't worry there will be a guide to show you the way, they will be riding the only white horse and will be wearing a glowing hat," said the professor. A bell rang and just as the professor said a man riding a white horse and a glowing hat flew in to the sky. Hwesta followed eager to find out where they were going. After about 20 minutes of flying a big castle came into view, and there was the boy she saw at Pete's Pets. "Hi, who are you," a girl asked

"I'm Hwesta Evergreen, who are you?" Hwesta asked

"I'm Harma West," she said. "Look at him he is such a good flyer." Harma said pointing at the boy Hwesta saw in Pete's Pets.

"Do you know his name?" Hwesta asked

"Yes I do, his name is Vec Regwyn," Harma said. Just as Harma said this a boy flew his horse right next to Vec, they looked like twins.

"Harma is Vec a twin?" Hwesta asked

"Yes, his twins name is Carin Regwyn, but Vec is taller, that's how you tell the difference," Harma explained. Hwesta dismounted and walked up to the man who lead her there. Now that the man was on the

Ground Hwesta saw that the man was tall and slender but very muscular. He had red eyes and black long hair, about solder length. Harma landed right next to Hwesta.

"Hi, do you know where to go," Hwesta asked Harma

"No, I though you did," Harma said smiling. "We could ask a professor," Harma said.

"Ok, lets good ask the professor over there," Hwesta said. Hwesta and Harma walked up to the professor.

"Hi," the professor said "I'm professor Amroth how may I help?" He asked

"Well we where wondering where we are supposed to go," Hwesta asked

"Well if you fallow me while I rounded up the other new students and ill show you where you get sorted," professor Amroth said with a chuckle. Hwesta fallowed professor Amroth around until all the new students where gathered around him. Vec was standing right behind Hwesta, and was taking with Carin.

"Please fallow me to the sorting tree," professor Amroth said. All the new students fallowed professor Armoth." What house do you think we will be sorted into?" Hwesta asked Harma as she stopped walking.

"I don't know, but I hope we're in the same house though," Harma said with a pleading look on her face.

"Girls, please stay with the group," professor Amroth said with a look of utter dislike.

"Yes professor," Hwesta and Harma said at the same time. Hwesta and Harma ran up to the group and then the group stopped in front of an old tree.

"Why did we stop here, it's just an old tree," Harma said looking discussed at the old tree.

"Yes it is an old tree, but it's a smart tree that has great wisdom," Hwesta said as she touched the bark of the tree.

"How can a tree be smart," Harma asked with intense curiosity?

"Will you please pay attention miss West, Now when your name is called please go in side this cut in the tree and come out and stand behind me," professor Amroth said. "Harma West." Professor Amroth said! Harma had a face of utter terror as she climbed in to the tree. All the students waited about a minuet before she emerged from the tree. She walked over to professor Amroth and whispered something to him and she went to stand on the blue and white rug on the floor. "Hwesta Evergreen," professor Amroth said as he looked at her. Hwesta looked around and saw that Vec was staring right at her and smiling and whispering to Carin. She turned around and walked just in front of the gap and looked at the tree for about a second and climbed in. It was dark and cold in the tree, and when she was all the way in she herd a voice in her ear.

"So an elf, I think I shell put you in," it said as it thought to its self. After about 2 minuets the tree said" you will be in the Tomage house," the tree said as a branch pushed Hwesta out. Hwesta walked up to professor Amroth and told him the house she was in was Tomage. She gave a desperate look at Harma as she looked at the 3 rugs on the floor.

"You need to go to the green and white rug," professor Amroth said as he called the next name. Hwesta walked over to her rug and looked at Harma and sighed. 5 minuets later a girl walked up to Hwesta and smiled at her and walked away, but Hwesta was looking at this girl with immense concentration for she thought she knew this girl. Then like it was laid in front of her eyes, she realized that the girl is the second most powerful elf in the Elvin world, she had met 2 months before. Her name is Iadil Siralas and she is in gorage which colors are red and black.

Hwesta fallowed professor Amroth out of the forest and past a large barn. They stopped in front of the castle and professor Amroth went in side. "Harma, why did he go in there," Hwesta asked?

"I don't know, but I think it is the professor castle," Harma said. Professor Amroth emerged from the castle and walked in front of a large mountain witch is smooth and has a large door, brown with a gold trim and a bronze handle.

"Please wait here till I come back," Profesor Amroth said as he went in to the mountain side. We all waited for his return and when he opened the door 200 students where waiting for us to come in. Hwesta and Harma walked in together, linking arms as they followed the professor in to the hart of the students. As me and Harma walked on the students pulled use apart and shoved us in to the center of the room. "Will you all please settle down," He said, the whole room went quiet! "Good, now these are our new students, you will treat them with your respect," professor Amroth said as he pointed at all of us. "Now if you would please fallow me and ill tell you all about where you will be staying," he said as he pointed at us.

Hwesta fallowed the professor in to a small room at the end of the hall. "Hwesta, Hwesta wait for me," Harma said running up to Hwesta.

"Hi Harma, how are you," Hwesta asked?

"Fine," Harma said. Hwesta walked into the room, it was so small it hardly fit all 10 of the new students.

"Hello everyone," a lady in a black dress said gliding in." I'm professor Usilla and head mistress of Bodons" she said smiling. When we heard this most of the new students got a worried look and started to whisper. "Now could all of you fallow me to you bed rooms" she said smiling. We fallowed her down a long path in the mountain side and through a Curtin which laid the most beautiful room. "This is your home room it is where you will come after school to go to bed and do your homework" she said as she eyed us all. "Now would you all follow me to your bed rooms" she said as she walked to the first door. We all walked in to the room, it was a long hall way with doors everywhere, all the doors where green or black. At the end of the hall there was on door it was green and black the only door of its kind. "Hwesta this is your room," she said as she opened the door.

It was the most butiful bed room Hwesta had ever seen! It was covered in butiful pictures of plants and animals. On the wall there was a king size bed with wooden posts, there was green silk cloth all around the bed posts so that if you closed them all you could not see the bed. The comforter was dark forest green with a light green sheets and green pillowcases. Then a few feet away Hwesta noticed a door, it was brown wood and had vines carved into it.

Hwesta opened the door to a very large bathroom. It was green and white. There was a very large bath tub in the center. As she walked around she saw a balcony. She slid open the door and walked out, there was a large garden all around her balcony with a stable in the middle.

"Hi," Harma said from the ground.

"Hi," what is your room like Hwesta asked?

"Not as nice as yours by the looks of it," Harma said as she pointed at the balcony." Do you want to see it," Harma asked?

"Yep," Hwesta said as she jumped down to the ground.

"Fallow me," Harma said as she sprinted to the door and into the home room. Harma went through another door that was dark blue. Harma ran inside and walked three doors down and turned to the left and opened a black door. The room was just like Hwesta's but it was slightly smaller and there was no bathroom.

"Where is your bathroom," Hwesta asked as she looked around.

"What do you mean, all the girls share a bathroom, and so do all the boys," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't you get a privet bathroom," Hwesta asked?

"No do you," Harma asked?

"Yes," Hwesta said. Everyone please come to the dining hall it is time for dinner, a loud bird said as it flew in the room. Hwesta and Harma proceeded to the dining hall. When they got to the dining hall there where tables in three group's one group had a blue table clothe the group in the middle had a green table clothe and the one on the right had a red table clothe on it. Hwesta knew she needed to go to the green tables and Harma knew she needed to go to the table with the blue so they sat in the green and blue table's closet to each other.

When Hwesta sat down a hawk crashed through the window. It flew with great speed towards Hwesta, it was Dar her pet hawk. He landed just in front of her and dropped a small letter on her lap. It was a small blue piece of paper with nothing on it. Hwesta jumped up from the table and ran to the door, but the door was open! All of a sudden Hwesta was pulled back, it was Harma.

"We're not supposed the leave the mountain with out a teacher," she said grabbing her arm trying to pull her back in.

"Can you fight with a sword," Hwesta asked in ernece?

"Yes, very well why," Harma asked as she let go of her arm.

"My tribe of elves is going to war can you fight in it?" Hwesta asked walking backwards

"Yes ill help you" Harma said. Hwesta gave one loud whistle fallowed by two short ones, then two short ones fallowed by one long one. Harma stepped back as two huge black stallions galloped towards her! There eyes where flaming red and they looked dangerous and ready to kill! Hwesta walked up to the biggest who was about 18 hands high and stroked his neck as she saddled him with a bridle and a saddle. Then she saddled the 17.3 hand high stallion.

"Get on Parcelfelth now" Hwesta screamed as she mounted Erolfelth! Harma mounted Parcelfelth. "Fallow me" Hwesta said as she went galloping off in the direction the horses came. She rode into an open plain at a slow gallop and halted as they reached a rock surrounded by three young female elves.

"Welcome fair princes we are pleased you could come at or moment of dire need" they said handing Hwesta and Harma two swords and a bow with at leased 2oo arrows! "Listen" one of the elves said as they mounted there horses.

Just then a group of at leased 2o elves came galloping towards them on there horses! Hwesta turned and fired two arrows at one of the elves; He took no affect by the arrows and kept coming. "These are strong elves get out your swords to kill them" Hwesta said as she drew her to sword and galloped towards them with the other three elves and Harma fallowing close behindHwesta asked stroking the dragons head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hwesta held her sword high and swing after swing she killed all the elves! Hwesta turned to Harma and smiled, then road off towards the sun set as Harma fallowed. As they passed through a huge gap in a mountain side a forest appeared on a hill, it was just visible through the setting suns rays.

The forest was shrouded on mist and falling blue flowers covered the forest floor. Erolfelth reared and baked up when the sun light faded from the dense trees. Hwesta dismounted and took off the saddle and bridle and set them down. She beckoned Harma off and took off the saddle and bridles and set them next to the others. Hwesta turned and walked deeper into the forest as the horses turned and galloped out for fear of the dark elves! Harma looked at the horses running as fast as they could to get away from the forest and out of site, as Hwesta gave three short screams. "They run for fear of my kind the dark elves, they are light elf horses and where trained to fight us but when we killed there riders they began to fear us and our ways," Hwesta said as two black unicorns came up and stopped three feet away between two large trees.

Hwesta grabbed the bridle and saddle and put it on one of the unicorns. Hwesta turned and looked at Harma "Harma I'm sorry but I'm must go on alone, if I don't my father will be very mad at me for showing a non elf my world," Hwesta said looking down at her feet.

"I under stand," Harma said and walked out of the forest and out of site, Hwesta mounted the unicorn and road into the denser part of the forest. The deeper she got the bigger the trees got. When she approached the silver leaves of the dark Elvin land, fairies appeared and horses where in a heard in the distance. She heard the faint laughter of children, playing in some water.

Hwesta dismounted and un-tacked her unicorn and set down the saddle. Suddenly all the trees around her rustled, and out of now where elves came crawling down the trees head first and encircled her. They drew there bows ready to shoot if she moved. Hwesta smiled and held out her necklace. This necklace was almost glowing in the light it was a silver leaf the size of a small flower. In the center was a small shield in which two unicorns were fighting, there long gold horns where cutting the others neck. But some how you could tell that the unicorn on the left was evil, its eyes where filled with pure hate. This was the necklace proving that Hwesta was the daughter of the king of all dark elves.

Hwesta kept on riding deeper into the forest until she came to a small opining in the trees. It was a very small town with only 10 shops all in a circle, on top of the shops where small houses where the family that ran the shop lived. The floor was all white marble and in the center where two marble unicorns just like the ones on Hwesta's necklace. They where in a quite large fountain and water poured out of there horns. In between the two unicorns the water darkened almost as if there was a hole.

Mellony, Hwesta's mom came out of the bakers shop. She ran toward Hwesta her arms stretched out. Hwesta stopped, then took two steps back as she realized this wisent her mom. Elves don't hug. Hwesta turned and ran to the fountain. Hwesta jumped into the fountain and ran between the two unicorn statues. The small circle in the middle of the fountain began to float down to the gowned below. When the stone hit the ground Hwesta got off and walked around. It looked like the out side world but was obvious that she was in a cave. The walls of the cave where covered in Ivey and Birch tree's, Cherry tree's, Maple tree's, Magnolia tree's, Gingko tree's, Orchid tree's, Japanese maple tree's and Pacific Dogwood tree's were every where. In the center was a small lake with a small pice of land in the center, in the center of that rested a small black rock. Unicorns and deer were grazing as phoenixes soared over head. In the lake were small rocks, in which mermaids rested. A heard of Pegasus's where drinking along side some horses. The lake was being filled by a small water fall in side of the water were some red and blue fairies.

Hwesta walked up to the heard of horses and stroked the stallion's neck. His muscles bulged as her hands flowed over his smooth coat. This was a stallion she thought. His head was large and body big, his legs made him looks some what ocword for they were to long. He had a thick meaghn that covered his muscular neck. His nostrils were enormous compared to the rest of head; this would help him breathe when he ran full out she thought with a smile. He was very handsome with a shining black coat.

Hwesta walked around him, rubbing her hands over his body as she went. She had it; his name would be Black Fire. Hwesta heard the foot steps disappear over the mossy roof. Hwesta slowly walked to the lack and bent down to fill her water skin. She saw the black stone far across the lake. She was drawn to it, like a moth drawn to the flame. She walked into the water, toward the shining black stone. Her body move so gracefully under the water as she swam. She made on ripples and seemed to just glide efertly over the water.

She walked out of the cool water and walked toward the stone careful not to make any noise. She picked up the large stone that was the length of her for arm. As she stroked its smooth glossy surface the stone wiggled. She hastily put it down and watched as the stone crack into two pices. Hwesta relised that this was not a stone but and dragon egg! She bent down to get a closer look at the small dragon wobbling around.

The dragon was blacker then coal and its wings were shining in the silver light of the cave. It gave a small sneeze and walked up to Hwesta. Its small body was as cold as ice; Hwesta pulled off her cloak and rapped the tiny dragon in it. Hwesta carried it across the lake and set it down in a small dip in one of the rocks. She gathered some dead twigs and dry leaves and put them in another indivet in the rock. Hwesta looked around and found two white stones and began rubbing them together to make a fire. She got plenty of sparks but no fire. Hwesta placed the stones in her pocket and sat gazing at the twigs and dry leaves. How was she supposed to get fire?

As she sat pondering the small hole in the ceiling began to descend. There was a boy holding lots of crates. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello" He said as he set down the boxes. The hole began to rise, as he walked out into the light. He was not only a boy but he was Vec, but what was he doing here only royal elves knew about this cave under the ground. "What are you doing down here this is only for royal elves" Vec said.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot" Hwesta smirked. Hwesta thought to her self as she looked at Vec. Then she saw it he had pointed ears too.

"Well why are you down here then" Vec asked.

"Cant you see" Hwesta said as she held up her necklace.

"No way, you can't be the princes of light elves... that's my sister" Vec said as Carin came down through the hole.

"I'm not, I'm the princes of dark elves" Hwesta said with great pride. _Hwesta thought if vecs little sister was the princes of light elves dose that mean that Vec is the prince?_ Then Hwesta heard some coughing behind her and she remembered that she still needed to feed it. She turned around and walked up to her baby dragon. "Vec, do you have any might on you?" Hwesta asked stroking the dragons head


End file.
